1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus useful in painting applications, and more specifically to an attachment for paint roller frames for providing protection against unintended bumping into the ceiling or ceiling molding with the wet roller when painting walls, and to provide a consistent distance from ceiling trim or the ceiling which allows the user to eliminate the step of “taping out” the trim or ceiling with painters tape prior to painting the walls.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of paint roller frames for painting of walls with the most popular of such being a “cage frame” using bent wire shaped into a boxed c-frame shape or an angled frame shape. In each such design, there typically exists a vertical portion of the bent frame between the shank that extends from the cage section and before the wire bends back to meet the handle grip. Typically, this vertical section ranges in length from slightly more than 1 inch to over 3 inches. Such roller frames come in a range of sizes (noted by width of the cage or shank) from 3 inches to 12 inches, with 9 inches being a standard in most countries around the world. When a roller cover having a diameter from about 1/2 inch to about 4 inches is inserted onto the frame, the nap or fabric of the roller cover spins freely around the frame.
These types of paint roller frames all have a common deficiency—they allow the user to accidentally bump the ceiling or ceiling trim when painting adjacent walls. Such accidental bumping of the ceiling often creates the need for a full repainting of the ceiling or ceiling trim molding leading to lost productivity, time, and money and increased frustration for both the professional or casual painter. The potential to accidentally bump the ceiling is further increased when using an extension pole connected to the frame handle, as the user's line of sight is impaired when the roller cover is at heights above the user height, making it more difficult to judge the paint safety zone from the ceiling or trim.
Thus, there is a need for a paint frame apparatus that would provide greater utility and convenience to allow the user to paint the wall with consistent spacing from ceiling trim or from the ceiling and to prevent accidental bumping of same with a paint-charged roller.